Dino-Dancin' Tunes
Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes is a Barney Home Video, and Clip Show It was that first appeared as a bonus feature on the Come on Over to Barney's House released in June 4th 2001. Plot With help from a tabletop video jukebox sent by Professor Tinkerputt, Barney, Baby Bop, and BJ relive happy memories as they watch special times they shared together. Cast *Barney (Voice: Tim Dever, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Kyle Nelson) Additional Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West; Costume: Carey Stinson) *Baby Bop (Costume: Jennifer Romano) *BJ (Costume: Jeff Brooks) *Kevin (Brandt Love) *Cindy (Mallory Lineberger) *Tony (Trent Gentry) *Rachel (Vanessa Lauren) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Emily (Hannah Owens) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Jeff (Austin Ball) *Jill (Lana Whittington) *Mother Goose (Barbara Lowin) *Pop Wheely (Grant James) *Blue Jay (Josh Martin) Song Lists *Barney Theme Song *Colors All Around (Taken from: Barney's Beach Party) *Down on Grandpa's Farm (Taken from: Barney's When You Grow Up...) *The Baby Bop Hop (Taken from: Barney's Big Surprise!) *The Land of Mother Goose (Taken from: Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm) *Blue Jay Blues (Taken from: Come on Over to Barney's House) *Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! (Taken from: Barney's Wheels, Wings & Waves) *A Rock N Roll Star (Taken from: Barney's When You Grow Up...) *Old King Cole (Taken from: Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm) *The Dino Dance (Taken from: Come on Over to Barney's House) *I Love You Trivia *This is a unique home video because there are absolutely clips from three different home videos that were not even released yet. Those then upcoming videos were "You Can Be Anything", "Barney's Beach Party", and "Round and Round We Go". Emily and B.J. both appeared in all three of those videos. It also had clips from "Barney's Big Surprise", "Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm", and "Come on Over to Barney's House" (which were already released). *The "Barney Theme Song" was cut from this episode when it was featured on the "Come on Over to Barney's House" DVD. *In 2004 when "Movin' and Groovin'" came out on DVD this was a bonus episode. When it was released on DVD and in Children's Favorites The credits were shortened and the instrumental version of "The Dino Dance" was played in the ending credits. *This is the first home video in which Kyle Nelson performs BJ who uses the costume from Barney's Musical Castle. *Professor Tinkerputt is mentioned in this episode, as well as in the video that was included on the DVD, "Come on Over to Barney's House". *This is the eighth time Barney is not seen coming to life. Instead, he is seen deciding on a spot for The Happy-Dancing-Music-Machine. *The Happy-Dancing-Music-Machine returns in the preview for the Barney Rocks! CD, and in Can You Sing That Song?, and Barney's Top 20 Countdown. *This is the last video to be produced by Lyrick Studios. *A reference is made to Barney's Big Surprise *At the end of the credits it says "Copyright 2000 Lyons Partnership, L.P" it may have something to do withCome on Over to Barney's House being released the same year. Category:2000 episodes Category:2001 episodes Category:Barney and Friends Season 6